


Day 15: The Deep End

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

The bubbles roiled around the group of friends as they sat shoulder deep in a circle in Thompson’s parent’s hot tub. It was new and everyone was eager to try it out. A little bit of alcohol added to the fun.

Dipper enjoyed his buzz as the heat seeped through his body. The conversation had drifted over a number of topics but now it mostly consisted of Nate and Lee competing over who could insult the other in the funniest way, the rest of the group laughing along.

Dipper glanced over at how Tambry leaned into Robbie’s side, his arm over her shoulder. Wendy sat on his left and he wondered if he could pull the same maneuver. He was pretty sure she’d been dropping hints this summer. Now that  they were older, the age difference wasn’t quite so weird. He’d planned on asking her out in about two weeks, but the alcohol made him a little more bold tonight.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the feeling of fingers gently coasting over his crotch. There was no pressure so it could’ve been accidental drifting in the water, but he immediately grew hard regardless. As his trunks pushed upwards into them, the fingers pushed back down before slipping over the bulge and squeezing him through the material.

Dipper looked at Wendy but she was nonchalantly joining in with the insult competition, though her right shoulder had a hint of motion that exactly matched the up and down trek of the hand along his member.

“Hey Dipper!” she said, turning to him just as the hand pulled his cock from his trunks. “You just gonna take that?”

“Uh,” he said, trying to ignoring the slow pumping motion he felt below. He realized he must’ve been insulted somehow, the competition spreading to him now. He didn’t know who had insulted him though and it was hard to come up with anything good anyway so he just threw something out there.

“W-what’s with the nose ring? Are you a, a cow or something?” he aimed at Robbie.

“Booo!” Nate and Lee said together.

Robbie just rolled his eyes, “Really man? That’s the best you can do? You sound like my uncle.”

“Yeah, Dipper, gotta step it up, dude,” Wendy said, giving him a wink just as the hand began moving faster.

“Heh…heh…” Dipper laughed, glad his awkward nature made it sound totally in character and not a symptom of resisting the tension building deep within.

He didn’t have to resist much longer though. His orgasm impending, he ducked his head beneath the water so his expression wouldn’t give him away. His eyes were closed against the bubbles, but they scrunched even more as he shivered his way through his release. He lightly grabbed the wrist as it slowed to gently milk him dry. Fortunately, he finished just as his air supply ran out and he raised his head back out of the water. The hand released him and he surreptitiously fixed himself back into his trucks.

“Whoa dude, going for a record there?” Wendy asked, ruffling his hair with her wet hand.

“Uh, yeah?” Dipper said, panting.

No one seemed to notice what had just happened. Dipper’s surely red face was because of the hot water, his panting because he’d been under for a while. It was weird that’d he done that out of nowhere but apparently Thompson had managed to burn Tambry something fierce because the group was more interested in chanting his name as she crossed her arms irritably.

Suddenly, a thought struck Dipper. When he grabbed the wrist, the hand had been to the left of it. It couldn’t have been Wendy. He looked at Mabel to his right. She merely grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


End file.
